Harry's argument with himself
by catlover93
Summary: Harry and Ginny's telling their relatives that their getting married. this was supposed to be a oneshot but i decided to continue with it: just read and review please.
1. Will you marry me?

**A/n: This is a product of boredom. therefore, we can conclude that boredom is useful as it makes you do things instead of just sitting there** **stoning. **

**Disclaimer: nope, JK Rowling has Harry Potter, not me...**

* * *

Harry's conscience number 1 (**B**): **Come on Harry James Potter! Do it.**

Harry's conscience number 2 (_I_): _When?_ _Now?_

**Yes now!**

_Ok wait. I need to be prepared._

**YOU HAVE BEEN PREPARED FOR LIKE ABOUT 6 MONTHS NOW!**

_Oh. Right._

**Yes, right. That is, unless the last 6 most glorious months of your live have been forgotten.**

_No they haven't. _

**I sure hope so, Ginny won't be to pleased to know that would she?**

_Yes, I suppose._

**OK ALREADY! So do it NOW.**

_Are you sure?_

**YES! ABSOLUTELY! POSITIVELY! SURE!**

_So I'll do it now. _

**GO ON! DO IT!!!**

_what if she says no? _

**God, you are impossible. If you haven't noticed, she loves you as much as you love her.**

_She can still say no. _

**LOOK! Just pull yourself together and ask her already! She WILL NOT say no.**

_Fine, so I'll ask her._

**JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!**

He takes a deep breath. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Her eyes gleam and sparkle in the sun. "I was wondering when you would ask." She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly.

"I'll be taking that as a yes."

All she gave him was a small, secretive smile. She stretched out her hand and Harry put the platinum gold ring on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you."


	2. Meet the parents

**A/n: alas! I have decided to continue with this fic. It shall no longer be a oneshot. **

* * *

Harry's conscience: 

**So...**

_So what? _

**So… Mr what-if-she-says-no. **

_What? _

**Next time, just listen to the pro and all will be well. It did go well didn't it? **

_Maybe… _(Boys, can't even admit their wrong, even to themselves… lol)

**What do you mean MAYBE? It was the most glorious moment of your entire life wasn't it? **

_If I want it to be…_

**COME ON! I helped you! The least you can do is giving me all the credit that I deserve!**

_But who was the one who actually did the actions? _

**Theoretically speaking, I did it­­­­­­­­ ­–-**

_Who are you kidding!_

**I HAVEN'T FINISHED SPEAKIN! I was going to say I did it seeing as we are the SAME person… **

* * *

"HARRY!!! Snap out of it! I need you to help me! Mum and dad are coming for dinner. Remember? We were going to seek their approval?" hollered Ginny. 

"Ok! Ok! I get it. I'll set the table while you cook the food." Said Harry.

* * *

Harry's conscience: 

**She and her raging hormones. **

_What the hell is wrong with you? She's the one we love!_

**So? **

_So? You ask me: so? _

**Yes. So? **

_Well. Lets see. Where should we start? Oh yes. Maybe the part about NEVER TALKING OR THINKGING BAD THINGS OF OUR FUTURE WIFE! _

**It's not my fault! You're the one who proposed to her. **

_Its not like you wouldn't have._

**Whatever… **

_Loser! _

* * *

Ginny's conscience: 

**GOD! He is SO lazy!**

_Yes… but doesn't he have the body of a god? _

**Good point. But still, he is shallow minded. **

_Too true… can't help it though can we? Boys, always just below the surface. _

**Agreed. The only way they know of settling arguments is getting into fights or even bigger arguments.**

_Yup, one argument after the other, sometimes, I wonder, when they have no one else to argue with, do they ---_

**---argue with themselves? Highly likely. In fact, I'm most certain they do. **

At that exact moment, Harry was fighting with himself again.

* * *

At precisely 8pm, a loud banging noise was her and in front of them appeared Mr an Mrs Weasley. 

"Hello Ginny! Hello Harry!" cried Mrs Weasly. Before rushing forwards to give them both a hug.

"Hello you two!" said Mr Weasley.

"Hello mum! Hello dad!" said Ginny.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley! Nice to see you again." Said Harry.

"Come on in to the dining room!" said Ginny, "We're having dinner there."

She led the way through their small apartment. They past by the cosy little kitchen and the work place they used to hang pictures of death eaters waiting to be captured. They then reached the dining room.

The candles which they had charmed to float but had never lighted shone like a halo. Fresh flowers had replaced the old ones that had wilted long ago. The table was set neatly, with all the needed utensils in their rightful places. A little evening jazz was playing in the background, creating a very comfortable atmosphere.

* * *

Ginny's conscience: 

**Not so shallow minded after all is he?**

_Nope, not at all. We were just deceived by his oh-so-innocent looks. The look all boys have. _(Reminds me of refraction… lol. We just learnt that in school. Haha.)

**Yup! It's the perfect atmosphere he has created. **

* * *

Harry's conscience: 

_My perfect little touch!_

**Hey! I helped to!**

_Ya, helped messing things up you did. _

**It was just an accident! Its not like I planned for the new flowers to burst into flames. **

_Too late, you did do it and only I could clean it up. Ha! So there. _

**Stupid little thing. **(whispered.)

_HEY! I heard that! _

* * *

Mrs Weasley's conscience: 

**He really is going to ask for our permission to marry her isn't he?  
**

_I'm pretty sure he is… look at all this. _

**Well, he can sure be counted on to look after her. **

_Yes. I quite agree. He will be a good son-in-law. _

**Quite right you are. I'm sure looking forward to having Harry in the family. **

* * *

Mr Weasley conscience: 

**I hope Molly doesn't catch us.**

_So am I._

**If I die, its on your conscience, conscience. **

_Do you think muggles have consciences? _

**Interesting question…**

_I think they do, those remarkable people. _

**Yes, but it's still your fault if Molly finds out about the noisemaker. **(hair-dryer)

_No it isn't! _

**YES IT IS! **

_NO IT IS NOT!  
_

**IS TOO! **

* * *

**A/n: lol! I continued! please read and review! this time, i added Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley's conscience to it. tell me what you think. if i don't get at least 8 reviews for these two chapters, i don't think i'll continue. after all, it was supposed to be a oneshot.**


End file.
